


Twister

by WinterfellStark



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterfellStark/pseuds/WinterfellStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Margaery and Sansa's movie night... and they have to choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Universe, the @ LJ.  
> Prompt: Twister 
> 
> Non betaed, so all mistakes are mine, yay!

Movie night was one of Margaery’s favorite events. It had all started when Sansa and her were still kids, they would have sleepovers at the Tyrell’s where Loras, Sansa and Margaery would play board games and watch movies… Sometimes Robb and Jon would join as well, but Loras didn’t invite them frequently because that meant they would have to watch action movies (and he was more of a rom-com kid). As the years went by, Sansa and Margaery never stopped meeting for their weekly thing, and after they got together it became their ritual. They didn’t have a specific day or anything, they just knew that it would happen at some point during the week… and that was enough for them.

It was tuesday night and they were on a video shop, that day the only thing they were looking for was that the chosen movie must have been previously watched because they were really tired, uni had been particularly exhausting for the two of them and they didn’t want to feel bad if one of them fell asleep while watching it. They had been suggesting a few movies each, but none of them felt right for that night. Until Margaery saw something that made her squeal with delight. 

“Hey, Sansa.” Margaery showed her the dvd box of Twister. “Remember it?”  
Sansa wrinkled her nose. “Yes, I do remember it and no, there’s no way we’re watching it.”  
“But why?” Margaery pouted. “It is such a great movie, and it has the guy from The Princess Bride.”  
“See, I would rather watch that.”  
“We’ve seen it many times, though!”  
“And isn’t that what we’re looking for today?”  
“We practically know every line.”  
“Still, it’d be a better choice.” Sansa shrugged and turned to keep checking other DVDs. Margaery arched an eyebrow, she wasn’t done with the persuasion.  
“Twister has flying cows.”  
“And in which universe would that make me more interested?” Sansa turned once more to Margaery with a smirk on her face.  
“In this one, I hope!” The Tyrell winked at her girl. Sansa couldn’t help but laugh, Margaery was quite a charmer. “Pleeeeeeease? Really, Sansa, we’ve watched so many shitty films over the years… I can’t believe you’re being so difficult with this one! It’s much better than, I don’t know… that horrible spanish film you made me watch last month.”  
Sansa sighed and looked around. “I’m scared of tornadoes, okay?” She said it with a whisper.  
“What?”  
“You heard me.”  
“Are you kidding me?  
Sansa bit her lip.  
“Oh my gods, Sansa! You’re not joking?” Margaery laughed.  
“Don’t mock me!”  
“Aw, no. I’m sorry. I just… woah. I did not see that coming.”  
Sansa shrugged and Margaery saw the hurt in her eyes. “It’s stupid, I know.”  
The Tyrell girl left the Twister dvd on a shelf where it didn’t belong, but hey, she had a girlfriend going through a self-conscious phase and that had priority over a box.  
“It’s not stupid. Tornadoes are… not fun. Pretty scary, yes.”  
“Don’t patronize me, Margaery.”  
“I’m not!”  
“You think it’s stupid.”  
“I think it’s cute.”  
Sansa glared at the other girl, not sure if she should believe her or not, but Margaery’s adoring smile erased any doubt she could have had.  
“If… and don’t get too hopeful, I haven’t said yes yet… If we get Twister, will you promise not to make fun of me? And will I get to pick The Princess Bride next week?”  
“As you wish.”  
“I can’t believe you’re making me watch Twister…” Sansa shook her head and gestured towards the momentarily discarded movie.  
Margaery kissed Sansa’s cheek. “Flying cows, though.” 

And with that, she grabbed Twister again.


End file.
